Everthing Is Black
by NarutoFallenAngel123
Summary: Escaping from the Laboratory was her top priorty, until she got pushed into a totally different dimension with,um, talking animals about 2 feet shorter than herself. How in the world is she going to find her best friend, Kayla, in this crazy world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Animals

**_Everything Is Black_**

**Chapter 1 - Animals**

**Both myself, NarutoFallenAngel123, and my little sister, Suzume Sai Suzuki, both created this story together and it's also my first Sonic story so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters, only the OC's :)**

Laborious breathing and a pair of stomping feet echoed in the white, silent hallway. Strangely the hallway was the only quiet section of the entire laboratory. Everywhere else had frantic scientists and soldiers all trying to find and capture one specific person. That person was the only thing in the peaceful and empty hall at the moment, resting for a little bit.

A young girl, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, was leaning against a wall for support; gulping in air, like a desperate fish out of water, to ease her burning lungs. Even in her tight situation she intensely tries to strategize an escape map mentally, to gain some confidence.

'_I'm currently positioned in section D, Center Building. My only chance out of here is if I go down this hall. Take a left, and then a right; pass the cloning lab, and an air vent should be directly above, which should lead outside the building.'_

Sighing out an impressive amount of air, the escapee cautiously continued her mission. She was about to round the corner when the pounding of heavy boots on the cemented floor echoed dangerously close to her location.

Cursing under her breath, the escapee turns and silently runs in the opposite direction to the air vents. Plan A unsuccessful.

_Crap! Where am I going to go now!_

**Thump!**

Falling onto her bottom loudly, the young girl stares at the object that she crashed into, seeing it continuing to roll. Her flushed face turned pale as she watches, helplessly, as the janitor's cart filled with cleaning supplies races down the hall at full speed until it finally collided with a white wall.

Instantly the guards' heavy footsteps race towards the source of the crash, towards her.

"She's over here!"

_Fuck!_

She was about to run until someone quickly pulled her arm into the Dimension Room. She tried to struggle as much as she could, but when she looked at the person holding her arm it was one of her friends, Kayla.

"Hurry up! If you don't make it in time they'll get you!"

She started to press buttons on the panel, the machine started working and a circular spiral portal appeared.

"But what about you Kayla, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll be right behind you, if not, then this is farewell."

The door was busted open and the scientist, along with the guards barged inside. Kayla pushed her into the portal, and she saw Kayla getting shot as she fell inside the portal.

"KAYLA!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Promise me you'll survive, Promise me you won't get killed!"

Kayla said with her last breath until there was no response.

The girl fell down into the mixture of blue and white light that surrounded her. In just a few seconds she saw the clear blue sky, distracted she fell down on the trees below her and landed straight on her bottom.

'_That's going to leave a nasty mark later.'_

She thought rubbing her butt to ease the pain. She felt a sharp pain coming from her shoulder, she looked and saw the blood oozing out of the bullet wound. She used her hand to cover the wound in effort to stop the bleeding from her injury, and took out some pain killers from her first aid to ease the throbbing pain.

"I told you it's not my fault."

Said a child like voice coming from beyond the bushes.

"Then tell me…WHY DID YOU LET THAT THEIF GET AWAY!"

Barked a large green crocodile at the unusually large bee.

'_Talking ANIMALS! Where the heck am I now!_ So _the green one is a crocodile, the striped one is a bee of course, and the purple one is a…'_

She studied at the purple animal leaning on the tree silently as she hid behind the bushes.

'It has a horn so… a rhino? Or maybe a unicorn…wait unicorns are white so… a purple unicorn…nah…'

"WWWAAAAAHHHH!"

'Oh I got it now! I think that thing is a purple rhino! Yeah that's probably it or maybe not?'

"Vector, why don't you do less talking and more searching before you lose your temper?"

The purple creature said to the one called Vector.

'Now which one should I shoot first, the bee? Too boring, the crocodile? Too thick headed, and the Rhino? No way.'

She thought with her gun in place ready to fire with her finger on the trigger.

'Screw it I'll shoot all three of them'

"I can't because if I-!"

She pulled the trigger and started to shoot all three of them while the rhino camouflaged.

'Oh I get it that purple thing is a lizard!'

She thought and kept on shooting them. But no matter what the bee and the crocodile dodged every bullet.

'Damn there tougher than I thought.'

She thought until a weird looking dagger was close to her neck. The holder of the weapon showed himself.

"Drop the weapon if you want to live."

She lets go of the trigger and looks at the purple creature. When she finally notices the tail she thinks,

'So it's a purple chameleon after all. And I thought it was a purple rhino.'

She drops the gun and raises her hands.

"You got me, this time."

She gave him a cold glare before suddenly an explosion of smoke fills the area. She escaped the smoke with the gun she dropped in her hands, and shoots at the smoke that was left from the explosion.

After minutes of shooting she stopped to see the smoke to clear, and when it finally cleared up there no one there.

"Shit they escaped," said a slightly moody girl as she placed her gun in its holster.

She takes out her high-tech. detecting device, and a hologram map of the whole world pops up.

"Kayla, where are you?"

Black spots started to blur her vision.

'Crap not now!'

Then everything became black.

POV Chaotix

The Chaotix were hiding behind trees and bushes, only 100 yards from the human girl, and were in a heated discussion of what to do next.

"Where did this human come from, and why did it shoot at us?" Vector said a little peeved with being ambushed.

"She was really, really scary!" Charmy said while watching the human grabbing out some sort of device.

"Looks like the human's injured," Espio stated plainly. The other two leaned in to see blood on the ground from a shot wound to the left shoulder.

"That's a nasty looking wound," Vector said observing the wound.

"Kayla, where are you?"

The voice came from the human girl holding a device with a map popping out. Then all of a sudden, the human collapses onto the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" Charmy said, while panicking, buzzing around the fallen human.

"WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE D-"

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector shouts, while grabbing him into a headlock.

"Vector, what do we do with the human?" Espio asks coolly, while staring at the human.

"We'll take care of the human for a couple of days, ask the human some questions, and hand her over to Sonic since he's so fond of them."

"But who's going to carry the human?" Charmy asked looking at the other two with a face that said 'I'm not doing it.'

"You carry the human." Vector said pointing to Charmy.

"But she's scary…" Charmy stated getting a little further away from the girl.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors," Vector said to the others, sticking his fist out to play.

"Okay!" Charmy said happily.

"Idiots," sighed a tired chameleon watching the dumbest game of rock paper scissors.

Espio gives up on watching the game, because they both keep getting the same hand, and picks up the unconscious human, and vanishes from the clearing.

Meanwhile Vector and Charmy are still at it. Still getting the same hand over and over again, (this game lasted for about 10 minutes) until Charmy asks the most intelligent thing yet today.

"Where's Espio and the human?"


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Answers

**Everything Is Black**

Chapter 2- Questions and Answers

In the darkness, I felt no pain, or joy, just the silent, emptiness of black matter surrounded me as I was floating. Even though I felt no emotions in this place, my head was unfocused and blurry with sleepiness.

'Where am I?'

'Am I suppose to be doing something… important right now?'

In the darkness I didn't remember what happened, or even about who I was. All the mattered was that I stayed in this quiet dark world to rest my heavy body.

Suddenly a series of images started to flash in front of me, these pictures held memories of a laboratory, needles, test tubes, pain, guns, training, loneliness, then a girl becoming friends with another girl named Kayla.

The pictures were then quickly replaced with a silent movie of a girl escaping scientists, and then it was skipped to a part where Kayla was pushing the girl into a portal while chaos and blood was being spilled. As the movie play, I noticed that this girl looked exactly like me.

With a sudden awareness, I remembered what Kayla, **my best friend**, last said to me.

"Promise me you won't die, promise that you will survive!"

In that instant I remembered everything.

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a bed, I sat up painfully, without flinching, or showing pain in my expression, and I glanced around to see next to me an orange rabbit wearing a dress and red high heels.

'Since when do animals wear clothes?'

I thought curiously once the rabbit turned to look at me.

"I see you're awake."

She said smiling warmly.

"My name is Vanilla the Rabbit."

I didn't say anything because:

1) I **still** cannot believe that animals can talk, and

2) I thought that I was still dreaming (even though I normally don't dream about orange bunnies in heels.)

I thought of the most rational thing to ask an orange rabbit wearing clothes and red heels.

"Where am I? And how long have I been unconscious?"

Vanilla visibly flinched slightly when she heard my cold voice, but she kept a warm smile on her face as she answered my questions.

"You are currently staying at the Chaotix Detective Agency's Headquarters guestroom, and as for your last question, you have been out for two days, from what Vector has told me."

"Are you serious?" I said quickly, as I attempted to pull the creamy white covers off of me, but only caused me a sharp, throbbing pain to shot throughout my body from my wound.

"Wait miss, you still haven't fully recovered from the bullet wound in your left shoulder. You have to rest for a few more days also to regain your strength."

Vanilla said, with a concerned look on her face as she gently pushed me back into the bed.

It felt weird for someone, besides Kayla to feel worried about my health, but in a way I also felt almost happy. I quickly brushed it off as a fake concern.

"Hey Vanilla how is the human doing?" asked a familiar deep voice from the doorway before a crocodile walked into the room.

In a instant, I stood on the bed, ignoring the almost teeth gritting pain rushing through my body, as I grabbed for my gun to shot the crocodile, only to find my guns, and even my own clothes and equipment missing from my person.

A fake cough from doorway caught my attention as I saw all three talking animals from before looking at me. I sat back down and asked coldly,

"What did you do with all of my equipment?"

"Let's say that we confiscated them for a while, in case you don't behave," said the purple rhino.

"I've been meaning to ask you this; are you a rhino or a chameleon?"

I asked bluntly, while lacing my hands together behind my head leaning my back against the headboard of the bed.

Silence filled the room as the bee and the crocodile scooted a couple of feet from the chameleon. They could feel their friend's intense anger fill the atmosphere, as they feared for the worse to happen.

"No, I'm a chameleon, and my name is Espio the Chameleon," replied the surprisingly calm chameleon, as he stepped into the room to stand in front of the bed.

As if on cue, the bee buzzes into the young girls face and said,"Hi! Nice to meet ya! I'm Charmy the Bee!"

Charmy only got a nasty glare from the girl for being in her 'personal bubble.'

"WAAAHHHH! She'd still scary!" cries a scared Charmy as he flies toward to Vanilla for comfort and shelter from the harsh cold glare.

"Hey be nice to the little guy he didn't do anything wrong, oh and my name is Vector, Vector the Crocodile."

"Well that's nice and all but can you hand over my stuff so I'll be out of your way." I plainly said with my hand stretched out opened.

"Just so you can shoot us and run? I don't think so, besides we need to ask you some questions before we let you go."

Sighing, I lean back into the headboard in a comfortable position.

"Okay, shot away." I said coolly.

"Why did you shoot at us when we didn't do anything to you?" asked Charmy from behind Vanilla.

Smirking I answered," Because I was bored."

"That does not mean you don't shoot at people in random for your enjoyment!" Vector shouted angrily as he was about to punch me, but Espio stopped him, before he asked his question.

"Where are you from?"

That actually struck me speechless for a few seconds before I answered him honestly in a quiet, but strong voice.

"My planet is called Andromeda."

Even mentioning my home planet made my stomach ache as the memories of the past flooded my mind, both good and bad memories, but mostly bad ones.

They noticed my change in attitude, and started to ask me all of their questions seriously.

"Why do you carry so many weapons?" Vector asked with his thumb pointing behind him to all of my equipment and clothing placed neatly in the corner of the bedroom.

"For protection," I answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe, which probably was.

Before Vector could talk back, Vanilla jumped in and asked her question.

"What is your name? I believe we have not asked you that at all yet."

That question was almost like a whip to the back, and it stung because I knew that in reality I don't even know my past and my real name. I answered the question nether the less, with a cold smile on my lips.

"My friend calls me, Alice."

My smile seemed to have frozen everyone in the room speechless and still creating a cold silence before the bee broke it with another question.

"Can we see your eyes?"

That question was so bizarre and out of place that it made me want to laugh, but he had every right to ask that question because I do hide my eyes behind my long black bangs, all the time, and it ends right to my nose.

(Author's note: Sorry I forgot to describe Alice's appearance to you guys, so at the end of this chapter I'll tell if you're interested! )

"I don't like my eyes; I think that they are a disgusting color." My answer apparently ended all and anymore of the personal questions about my person, and I sighed as I started to actually feel tired.

"Okay one more question, and then I'll need all of you to leave so I can sleep." I stately tiredly before stifling a yawn to further prove my point.

"Do you work for Dr. Eggman?" asked Espio staring at me in the eye, or trying to, with his golden eyes.

I smiled coolly again, before asking, "Why would anyone want to work for someone called an Eggman? And if you add the Dr. it sounds like he's a manic that likes to experiment on eggs, or chickens."

Everyone in the room laughed loudly at my apparently really funny joke/answer, except Espio, who only smirked a little bit.

"Hey you're alright kiddo after all!" Vector said, still laughing, while he patted my head gently. Which took me by surprise, but lucky I didn't break his arm for doing it I just sat there as they said their good-byes and shut the door, leaving me in a silent room.

I glanced outside my window to see that the moon was already out.

(Author's Note: Alice woke up in the afternoon and the Chaotix and Vanilla have been questioning the whole entire day. I hope I cleared up any of your guys' confusion! ;D)

'I'll sleep now and then leave at sunrise.' I thought before fatigue finally took a hold of my body and mind, and then I fell asleep into a black, empty dream once again.

Charmy's POV 

After we all talked to Alice yesterday I finally decided that she was an okay human. She seemed to have a stoic and cold demeanor, but she has good humor, especially when she totally made fun of Eggman like that. Just thinking about that made me snicker.

With the tray of food in both hands, Charmy continues to hover over to Alice's room with breakfast. I knock on the door before entering the room, just like Vector taught me to before going into anyone's room, especially a girl's room. When I heard no response I assumed that she was still asleep, so I opened the door loudly.

"Alice wake up!" I yelled, but no one was in the room. Looking all over, I find no trace of Alice anywhere in the room except a note that was place on a neatly folded bed, and an opened window.

Opening the folded note I began to read.

_Dear Chaotix Detectives and Vanilla, _

_Thanks for treating my wound and giving me a place to sleep, but I can't stay._

_I have to find my friend before I can actually relax even for a minute._

_Please forgive my sudden disappearance, and know that your hostility is greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice_

I totally forgot about the tray of food on the bed as I races out of the bedroom to tell the others about the missing Alice.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Yaaaa!

(You can go to my profile to see the website of a picture that is the closet image of what Alice looks like.)

Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Temple

**Everything Is Black 3**

Chapter 3- Temple

"Grrrhhh" after that groan, another one erupted from my empty gut.

'I should have stayed for breakfast.'

With a sigh I looked at my surrounds and up the trees to find bright red fruits, which looked similar to nectarines only bigger, like bigger than both of my hands, and it had thorns all over.

Pulling out a kunai, I threw it, with ease, at the stem holding the fruit to the branch, and jumped up to catch it in mid air. Scrapping the thorns off the fruit, I sliced it into four pieces, and began to devour one of them.

"Not bad," I stated almost surprised that the fruit tasted almost like a watermelon, with a hint of pineapple in it. Rolling up the other three pieces, I continued on with my hike to through the underbrush following the direct path to the powerful energy source detected on my map. When I looked up there ahead of me was biggest ancient temple I've ever seen, in my life.

At the top of the temple, after climbing those awful stairs, (I had to take more Aspirin for my wound) I found the source of the extremely powerful waves of energy beeping for my hologram map. In the center of the platform, there before me, was an enormous jewel floating in a green gentle green light.

'Everything seems to be a lot bigger in this world than in mine, well except for the animals.'

I thought amusingly, while approaching the giant emerald to investigate. The emerald was so clear and untouched that my refection stared right back at me just like a mirror would do. After examining it for a few more seconds, I decided that this jewel won't help me find Kayla.

'Kayla, where ever you are I hope that you are okay.'

I turned to leave the emerald and the temple, when suddenly a flash of light appeared, and it radiated from the big shiny rock. Covering my eyes, I waited for the lights to die down to look at the emerald.

On the surface of the emerald was an image of a laboratory, with everything being made from metal, and had a lot of weird, but similar typical items found in a lab, like a table full of test tubes, needles, and other devices. Then next to that was a big bubble like dome with someone asleep inside.

'Wait…, is that Kayla!'

A young girl with short red hair was asleep in the bubble dome, but there were so many injuries that she almost looked dead.

(I have a picture of Kayla on my profile if you want to see what she looks like)

"Oh my god, Kayla can you hear me! Hey wake up! I'm going to save you, so don't die on me okay!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, while desperately biting back the tears.

"Okay A-Alice, b-but you better come d-damn it."

Kayla muttered out opening her blue eyes slightly in pain. Before I could respond, the communication to Kayla was cut off when the picture of Kayla disappeared.

"Kayla!"

I yelled when while touching the emerald but then a crimson creature with dreadlocks woke up from his nap.

"Hey, who are you? Are you trying to steal the Master Emerald?"

I turned around looked at him and the Master Emerald then back to him.

"No."

I said plainly to the angry creature.

"Lair! I know that you came here to steal the Master Emerald!"

He began to run towards me and said,

"Take this!"

He jumped up to try to punch me with his spiked knuckles, but I dodged his attack. I took out my guns and fired at him, but just like Charmy and Vector he keeps on missing all of my bullets.

'This is getting irritating! Why can't I hit him!'

I thought annoyed, and then a crazy idea crossed my mind.

'Maybe I could use 'that' to make this a quick win.'

A grin was plastered onto my face as I looked at the red creature in front of me.

"Hey, what's with the creep grin, human!"

My grin disappeared instantly.

'Oh no he didn't!'

"Oh you are asking me to beat the crap out of you huh, little guy."

"Oh yeah! We'll wait and see once I beat the shit out of you!"

Before he could jump from his place, I raise my hand to stop him.

"Hold it. I would like to know who I'm fighting before fighting, unless you want me to call you little guy forever?"

"Grrr…Fine, my name is Knuckles the Echidna."

"I'm Alice, and wait a second..."

I used my smoke bombs to smoke the whole area making the blinded echidna frustrated.

"Where the fuck are yo-"

"Hey you have nice soft hair, what shampoo do you use?"

I said right in front of him patting and petting his head.

"Don't touch me you weak human!"

A round kick was sent my way, which I dodged easily by side stepping it. In truth as I teased Knuckles, I felt almost light and happy, but almost don't cut it.

"34% power up," my voice echoed everywhere, as Knuckles took his defense stance. And before he could even blink I appeared in front of Knuckles and round kicked him in the gut sending him up into the air. As he began to fall I jumped up in mid air and punched him in the gut again as hard as I could causing him to crash back to the ground; creating a big crater into the hard bed rock.

"I really don't want to kill you because I'm busy, so see ya later!"

Taking out my hover board from my belt I started the engine and hovered off the island. When I took a quick glance at it I finally noticed that it was actually floating above the sea.

'Weirder and weirder this world is getting.'

When my hover board began to lose its power I realized that I forgot to charge before I tried to escape the laboratory.

'Damn it! Why did I forgot to do one simple thing!'

I thought irritated while falling down, but instead of landing on the sea I landed on a floating piece of metal with my head. My head was throbbing and every part of my body was sore, then my vision began to get blurry, and then everything went black.

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4 The Egg Shaped Mad Scientist

_**Everything is Black #4**_

Chapter 4 – The Egg-Shaped Mad Scientist

Tail's POV

Amy and I were looking for Sonic in the Tornado X, but Amy was getting a little impatient.

"WHERE ARE YOU SONIKKU!"

Okay, I stand wrong, she's really impatient. Ever since Sonic saved Amy, she goes crazy about him every second, saying that she's his girlfriend even when he's not.

"Amy, can you calm down, Sonic can't be that far."

"You better be right Tails, if I'm not with Sonikku in ten minutes I'm going to find him myself!"

She said swinging her Piko Piko Hammer around. We better find Sonic before Amy does her usual rampage.

"Hey what's that?"

Amy said pointing at one of Eggman's bots.

"It's just an Eggbot, you should know what Eggman's machines look like."

"I know that, but what's that thing on it?"

I looked and did see something unusual on it, when I took a closer look at it my eyes widened.

"It's a human!"

"A human, but what's a human doing on Mobius?"

Amy said in shock.

"Well whatever reason the human is there, it must be because Eggman has plan for world domination."

I turned around the Tornado X to follow the Eggbot to his Egg base as the Eggbot went inside Eggman's base.

"Tails, what about Sonic?"

"There's a slight change of plan."

I fired at base, which, of course, fired back.

'I know I have to find Sonic but I need to first find out why the human is here.'

I dodged the bullets one by one, but lady luck wasn't on my side today because the guns just got jammed, right when I needed them most as a huge missile from Eggman's charged at us. My brain racketed itself in lightning speed to find a solution, while Amy was screaming extremely loud, but the approaching fear and death hindered me useless. Subconsciously, I did what I always do when in a tight situation. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed.

'Please Sonic help us!'

Alice's POV

I woke up with the headache and a couple of bruises on my ass, but I guess everything was functioning okay. After examining myself I finally realized that I was inside a metal laboratory, with more high tech machinery than at my home planet, but the strangest thing of all was that I woke up on top of a robot.

'Where the heck am I? I don't recall going into a laboratory like this.'

I jumped off of the machine and looked around; there were a lot of machines everywhere: destroyed robots, incomplete data software, completed egg-looking robots and, retarded looking robots who are twitching on the ground.

"This dude is really crazy or retarded…"

The center piece of the whole room was a huge dome-looking bubble, wait, I remember seeing this inside that big emerald…

"Kayla, are you in there!"

Running to the transparent dome I glance inside to find my friend asleep, but to my relief, she looked a little better and her complexion wasn't as pale as it was the last time I saw her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here okay."

I whispered while taking out a laser pen, (Hey I couldn't think of anything to use to open it okay!) a red beam of light began to penetrate the glass as I dragged to a curve to make a half ovule doorway. The entrance was half way cut out when a sudden thumping, shaking, and crashing was heard/felt coming from the outside.

'What the heck is happening out there?'

Tail's POV

With my eyes glued shut, I heard a sonic boom from Eggman's base destroying the machine guns. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Sonic do a homing attack at the base and got inside.

"Sonikku!"

Amy said with hearts in her eyes. I sighed in relieve,

'I'm glad Sonic came in time before I was dead meat.'

I landed the Tornado-X inside Eggman's base and followed Sonic.

"Wait for us Sonikku!"

Amy yelled to the blue blur. While I took out his watch, hoping that Sonic had the other one that I gave him and said,

"Sonic, there's a human inside Eggman's base!"

I yelled to my watch.

"Okay little buddy thanks!"

Sonic's voice streamed right out of the watch as I had hoped. Sighing out of relief, I continued to run after Amy, just in case she gets attacked by robots, and to retrieve the stolen chaos emeralds from Eggman.

Sonic POV

"Sonic, there's a human inside Eggman's base!"

I heard Tails voice coming from the watch he gave me.

"Okay little buddy thanks!"

I replied back to him before going back into the chase,

'Why's a human on Mobius? I bet it has to do with Eggman's world domination plan.'

Eggman was just ahead of me in his hovering machine as he made a turn to another hall to face a dead end.

"Well Eggman looks like there's nowhere to run now."

I said with a smirk on my face.

"That's what it looks like, but I have ways for that to not happen."

He took out a remote with a red button on it, when he pressed on it there was a circular platform under him. He started to fade and disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

I said when I spotted a cord connected to the platform leading to another room. I smirked and yelled.

"Bingo!"

I followed the cord from room to room avoiding all of the traps. I was almost to the next door to Eggman and his scheme for world domination.

Alice's POV

Despite the loud noises outside I continued to cut my way into the bubble dome. Glancing from Kayla to my progress in making a door, I start to think, with a lot of hope and determination,

'I'm almost there…'

"Well, well. What's a little girl like yourself doing here in my laboratory, little girl?"

That was a voice of a crazed mad scientist that I remembered from my experiences in the Laboratories echoed in the room.

Turning around, I prepared to come face to face with a vicious and devious scientist, but my eyes only found a tallish, really fat looking old clown with a huge freaky mustache, and a tiny head and rounded sunglasses to go on top of his body clad in a bright red costume. For a good few seconds I could not say anything to this- this retarded looking… person?

I'm not even sure now… but is **THIS** the crazy evil scientist Espio described called Eggman?

"You're Eggman?"

Confusion was probably written all over my, because I felt confused from the inside out. Scientist are suppose to be, at least, be wearing a white lab coat for the basic look of a mad scientist, but this guy is on a whole new level of 'mad'.

"Oh, you know of me, and then you surely must know about Sonic, no?"

"Sonic?"

"Hey you called?"

I turned around to see a blue hedgehog standing in the middle of the room.

"Your too late Sonic, I have what I need and I'll take my leave."

He connected a big tube which sucked up Kayla into a cage.

"So long hedgehog!"

He climbed into his hover vehicle and flew away with the cage connected to it.

"Kayla!"

I yelled trying to run after them, but they were already gone.

* * *

The end of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Rodent

**Everything Is Black #5**

Chapter 5 – Stupid Rodent

Alice's POV

Kayla was kidnapped **again! **And who the hell do I have to thank for that. Of course it would be the stupid little blue rodent!

"You idiot! Why did you let them escape like that! Huh!"

I shout at the little rodent call, 'Sonic' while speed walking right up to his face, if only he was a couple feet taller, that is.

"I could have saved Kayla if it wasn't for your stupid and arrogant entrance!"

Sonic flinched as the volume of my voice continued to rise, and my glare became more intense and uncontrollably fierce, despite the fact that my eyes are hidden by my bangs.

"Kayla could be dying or dead for all I know now!"

All of my energy and angry suddenly sputtered out of my body like a deflating balloon, and I slid onto all fours exhausted. I had only enough strength just to keep myself from crying.

"Hey are you-"

"SONIKKU!"

I looked up to see a pink hedgehog tackling the annoying blue hedgehog.

"I missed you so much!"

She said squeezing him to death.

"Amy…Air…"

Sonic pleaded struggling for air.

"Opps, sorry."

The hedgehog called 'Amy' loosed her grip enough for blue spiky animal to slip from her grasp. Then a yellow fox with twin tails flew towards the two hedgehogs,

"Sonic, what happened here?"

"Eggman escaped with a human girl."

I started to scoot away further and further away as they were talking.

"I wonder what Eggman was doing with a human girl?"

Asked the fox with his hand under his chin thinking in pondering pose. The exit almost in my reach until that stupid, retarded blue hedgehog suddenly appeared in front of the exit.

"Where are you going?"

Glaring at the cobalt blue hedgehog, I got onto my feet and looked down at him.

"I'm going to find my friend and save her from that maniac of a scientist, **without** your help."

I put a lot of emphasis on the 'without' just to make sure he understood where I was getting at. Sending another icy glare his way, I walked around him with ease and without turning back.

"Why don't you express your true feels?"

Pausing momentarily with my back still turned to him and answered the question, giving the rodent an emotionless answer.

"I stopped feeling anything a long time ago."

My figure disappeared from their sights while walking towards the direction to where Kayla was taken to.

'Don't worry Kayla, I will get you back, no matter what happens to me.'

With a lot of effort, my lead heavy legs continually kept moving for 30 minutes until my body finally reached its limit.

'Shit… can't move my body…'

My energy was so used up that I fainted while laying against a tree.

'Kayla…'

Sonic's POV

"I stopped feeling anything a long time ago."

That simple statement was so empty, cold, and unexpected that it left me speechless and paralyzed as she disappeared.

'Never thought I'd meet someone, so lifeless…'

There was an awkward silence in the abandoned laboratory, while everyone in the room was pondering the situation.

"Sonic did you know who that was?"

Tails asked, breaking the silence. I just turned to him and shrugged.

"I remember seeing her unconscious on one of the Eggbots when we were searching for you."

Tails stated, still trying to make some sense of everything.

"But now you're here there's nothing to worry about Sonikku!"

Amy squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. Like second nature, or a force of habit, I tried, in vain, to shove her off of me, but she had a strong grasp on my neck.

"Amy, I think that she needs our help to save her friend from Eggman-"

"Yeah, Tail's right! I'll go find her!"

In a flash, I got out of Amy's 'death hug' and ran out the building to find the mysterious human girl.

'It's nice to have a little break from Amy.'

The feeling of the wind rushing by was enough to soothe my nerves and forget about my number one fan just for a while. My focus right now is to find that empty and cold human girl and try to figure her out.

And to my surprise I found her in like 5 seconds. Just outside the forest, is she taking a nap?

"Hey I thought that you wanted to save your friend?"

Looking down at her I noticed something weird about her shoulder. But then it hit me like a big bag of rocks.

"Blood!"

Carefully picking her up I raced to Tails house for help.

'Just hang on a little longer!'

Alice's POV

I was in the darkness, floating in midair, voices in darkness were yelling the same thing over and over again.

"Kayla! Kayla! KAYLA!"

'Who's this 'Kayla' person? And whose voice is that?'

That was when my head began to ache. Memories began to rush inside my brain of my life and my best friend Kayla. I remembered about the talking animals and how I was so close to saving Kayla until that annoying, pain in the neck hedgehog screwed up everything!

'Hold on Kayla I'll save you!'

Opening my eyes, I noticed the different scenery from the forest.

'Is this the Chaotix's Detective Agency? Wait, the room is different from the guest room in the Chaotix. So, where am I?'

I heard the door open to see a pink hedgehog dubbed 'Amy' walked into the room with a tray.

"Oh, you're awake. I brought some breakfast for you in case you were hungry."

She said with cheerful smile.

"Where am I?"

I said coldly, the pink hedgehog didn't flinch, but instead responded angrily.

"You're in Tail's house in the guest room."

Amy glared at me fiercely.

"Hey Amy, how's the she doing?"

Said a familiar, yet annoying voice coming from the opening door,

"She's doing fine."

Said the pink hedgehog with the sudden change of attitude, but the rat was still on my nerves. So with a swift movement, my pillow hit him squarely in the face, surprisingly, and he fell onto his butt.

"Sonikku, are you alright?"

Amy asked the blue rat, while glaring at me furiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He stood up, grinning like a maniac, with the help of the pink rat, Amy. She closed the door behind her forcefully the before starting an argument.

"Don't you ever hurt my Sonikku again."

She demanded even more furiously than before.

"His not even hurt and he seems perfect fine to me."

I stole a quick glance at the blue hedgehog and back to the pink one. Her face reddens rather quickly before taking out a huge hammer and swings it at me. My hand expertly grasps the handle of the hammer easily before it made contact to my head. The door unexpectedly begins to open and immediately Amy puts away her hammer begins to act innocent.

"Hey Sonic, I was wondering if you seen-"

I saw Vector at the door way standing there frozen looking at me.

"What's wrong Vector?"

Said Espio looking at him then inside the room, with the same reaction as Vector, the chameleon stood there frozen looking at me.

"What's going on?"

Said a large bee looking at the frozen chameleon and crocodile then looked inside the room, and froze at an instant. The bee started to tear up and buzzed towards me. He hugged my face crying, getting my face all wet.

"Alice!"

He said sniffing and crying at the same time. I glared at him coldly and angrily.

"WAH! She's still scary!"

Charmy hid behind Sonic for some comfort.

"Geez, you animals are annoying."

I yawned covering my mouth, but then slowly noticed that everyone was looking at me strangely and asked,

"What's everyone staring at?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few seconds until Charmy finally spoke.

"You have pretty eyes, Alice."

Charmy stated, while admiring my eyes, like staring at shiny stones, only an inch away from my face. Another cold glare sent him, once again, running away, giving me a chance to hide my eyes behind my hair.

"WAH! She's still scary!"

A sigh escaped from my mouth as I bit into another exotic fruit shaped like a star, but with smeared with colors of the rainbow. The taste was exotic too. My hungry took control over and the whole basket of the fruit was gone in less than minute, while trying not to move unnecessarily remembering the bruises and my shoulder.

With the peaceful silence in the room I assumed that everyone was gone while my ravenous devouring of fruit, but surprisingly no one moved. Well except Amy, who probably left when witnessing, in disgusted, of my eating habits.

From the curious stares around the room I just blurted out what everyone was waiting to hear from me.

"You guys want to know everything, right?"

Eager heads bobbed up and down in agreement. I mentally smirked with amusement. They think I'll just tell them everything from my black past just because they saved me twice. Yeah right… But telling them a little bit about Kayla might help me learn more about 'Eggman.'

End of Chapter 5


End file.
